αТЯαþαÐØS Єη ЄL ЄLЄ٧αÐØЯ
by LiiTleZmiiLerMonZteer-A.S
Summary: ¿Que pasa si estas encerrado en un elevador con cierta personita?¿Se matarán? u otra cosa..DxC


_Heey guys! Ya mucho inglez ¬¬ aqii yo mirii(: la graduada de 5to wii haha xfiin veraaano a echar la weeba xD pero yo no zoii la uniica graduada también se graduua mi beefa abril wii ya porfiin adiós escuela!_

_Lo mejor es qee…. Me voii a disney! Wii haha xfiin me ire a estados unidos^^_

_Y me voii con mis priimos zii amo a miz priimos mi primita es zuper buena onda y jaamas a biiajado en avión muuajaja la voii a azustar xD y mi priimo pz me caee bn pero ziinceramente es un weebon ya reproobo un choorro de materias y debe algunas pero aun azii lo amoo3 [entiiendase amor de primos] y zon los mejores priimos del mundoo^^_

_Y también estoi feliz xqee elimiinaron a argentina! [okey no ze molesten conmigo amiigoz yo solo odiio a su selección pero mis amigos argentiinoz zon suuper chistosos e increiibles3]qiero qee gane alemaniia el mundial(: ee iwuual uruguuay xqee es el ultiimo eqiipo americano! Pero ya ablaando de mexiiico amoo al chicharito es tan sexy and hot xD amiigaz es TODO miio! [iwuual qee Dunkiito3]_

_Eteem cambiando de tema este es un one-shot qee me vino a la mente cuando estaba en un elevador y no ze abriia la bendiita puerta[no me qeede encerrada es qee como tengo claustrofobia me desespeero xD] y penzee oye este seriia un buen one-shot y xfiin mi mente tuvo la mejor iidea de su vida xD y aqii estoii después de 248 palabras de introducción el one shot! [como zee cuantas palabras eran ps simple las contee dah! No ez ziierto las vi aqii abajo xD]_

...::::::αТЯαþαÐØS Єη ЄL ЄLЄ٧αÐØЯ:::::...

_Ya viieron el viideo de katy Perry california girs esta o_0 y da hambre hehe xD_

_Ahora zii el fic!_

...::::::αТЯαþαÐØS Єη ЄL ЄLЄ٧αÐØЯ:::::...

_**Courtney POV**_

_Si,porfin se acabaron las clases! justamente ahora voy a ver a bridgette para hablar sobre nuestro viaje a Miami__**[qee? Fue lo primero qee se me ocurrió ¬¬]**__.Acabo de entrar al edificio de su departamento mejor corro al elevador antes de que se cierre,gracias a dios alguien para el elevador.._

Hola princesa ,como te va?-_no puede ser solo alguien me dice asi.._

Duncan-_dije con desánimo-_nada aquí soportándote…-_dije_

Y?-

Y que?-

Cuando vas a apretar el botón princesa?-

No eso deberías de hacerlo tu?-

Debería..-_me respondió_

Te odio…-_dije mientras apretaba el botón_

Y yo a ti-_me dijo mientras ponía su estúpida sonrisa_

_El elevador empezó a subir al 8vo. Piso,ya iva por el 4to piso cuando se detiene de golpe y hace que el idiota y yo caigamos al piso_

Por que se detuvo?-_me preguntó_

Yo que se..-

Se supone que tu eres la señorita perfección –

Tarado-

Gracias-_en eso el se paró_

Por que no te paras?-

Porque no quiero que se vuelva a caer de golpe y volverme a lastimar-

Como quieras princesa-_dijo mientras bostezaba-_

Mejor aprieta el botón de emergencia antes de quedarte ahí parado como un idiota-

Crees que no lo intenté?-_se me quedo viendo con cara de no es obvio-_

Mejor le llamo a Bridgette para avisarle que me quedé atrapada-

De paso dile que Geoff me debe $1000 pesos-

No quieres que también te traiga una cerveza?-

Si esta fría mejor-_me dijo con ese tono burlón que odio tanto-_

Agh-_decia mientras marcaba el número de bridg-_

_Ola,Bridgette?-_

_Si,donde estas Court hace 5 minutos que te estoy esperando!-_

_Tranquila bridg,estoy en el elevador con el tarado de Duncan-_

_Porque no me dijiste que ya salías con Duncan?-_

_Que como puedes pensar eso?-dije tratando de no sonrojarme-_

_Sabes olvidalo,entonces llegas en unos 20 segundos no?-_

_Emm sobre eso quería hablar-_

_Explícate..-_

_Estoy atrapada en el elevador porque se detuvo de golpe..-_

_QUEEE!-_

_En ese momento colge se que bridg me va a odiar después de esto pero aveces me dan ganas de ponerle una cinta en la boca__**[si a mi también me gustaría hacer eso con algunas amigas xD]**_

Court,ya llame a recepción-

Y que te dijeron?-

Que había una falla en todo el edificio y en 1 hora nos sacan..-

1 HORA!-_dije mientras me paraba pero para mi mala suerte se vuelve a tambalear el elevador y me caigo-_

Court estas bien?-_me dijo mientras se soltabade un barandal del que no me di cuenta que había alado de mi! Que mensa fui! Espera.. esta preocupado y por mi? Cálmate court.._

_Como se podrán haber dado cuenta me gusta Duncan bueno no me gusta solo pienso que es un poco lindo __**[no es lo mismo?]**__ desde cuando pienso eso.. no tengo la menor idea pero aun asi creo que el no lo sabe y si se llega a enterar me muero! Y no creo que se haya dado cuenta ya que sale con Heather.._

No lo se,no vez que me duele el tobillo-

Aver,trata de caminar-_Me dio su mano y yo la agarre y trate de pararme pero me dolía demasiado y volví a caerme pero esta vez encima de Duncan._

Veo que no puedes pararte –_Dijo con un pequeño tono burlón_

Bueno creo que tienes razón – _¡O no! Me estoy ruborizando espero que no lo note_

Mejor… nos… paramos no crees?-

-Eh… tienes razón –_Dije tímidamente_

_Primero yo me paré y luego obviamente el y se empezó a arreglar su linda camiseta negra que marca sus lindos pectorales… calma esas hormonas Courtney!_

No te cansas de pararte Duncan?-

Un poco,espera..me llamaste Duncan?-me dijo con tono y cara de sorpresa

Que acaso ese no es tu nombre?-

No-_se sentó alado mio-_

Porque si quieres te vuelvo a insultar..-_dije con una sonrisa burlona_

No ,así está bien-_ dijo con su linda sonrisa que me encanta, Courtney contrólate!_

_Estuvimos en un pequeño silencio incomodo de 10 minutos hasta que decidí romper el hielo_

Que ocurre con Heather?-

Eh?-_dijo alzando una ceja, asi se ve taaan sexy, otra vez las hormonas!_

Que, como están las cosas con ella?-

A que te refieres?-

Daah ,que como sigues con ella?-

Mal..-

Porque señor cassanova?-_le dije mientras le golpeé el brazo en forma de juego_

Porque rompimos, además me gusta otra…-

Entonces si ya no te gusta, acaso te gusta otra?-_**[daah ¬¬]**_

Si-

_Ahora el babeará por otra y me volverá a romper el corazón este día no podría ser más feliz__**[obviamente lo dijo con sarcasmo]**_

La conozco?-

Si-

Es Gwen?-

No-

Izzy?-

No,como si tuviera mal gusto-

_Obviamente nos pusimos a reir a carcajadas_

Entonces,dime quien es-_dije curiosa_

Estas segura?-_No me di cuenta de que nuestas caras estuvieran tan cerca-_

Si-

Que te conteste esto-

_En ese momento no entendí pero no tuve tiempo para pensar ya que sentí unos labios plasmados sobre los míos primero por el shock no pude reaccionar pero luego empecé a devolverle el beso con pasión hasta que decidí a probar más tratando que mi lengua entre en su boca y él me dejo había una lucha de nuestras lenguas para ver quien tenía el control, luego tuvimos que separarnos por no tener respiración._

Entonces, soy yo quien te gusta?-

Entendiste muy bien princesa-

_Antes de poder decir algo más me volvió a besar de la misma manera pero esta vez tuvimos que detenernos antes porque la puerta se abrió sin que nos diéramos cuenta en el apartamento de Bridgette y Geoff y ellos estaban en frente de nosotros._

Así que ,si se entretuvieron mientras estaban encerrados? –_dijo bridg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_

Mmmm… si algo así-le dije

Así que cumpliste lo que te propusiste Duncan-dijo Geoff

_Yo los miraba totalmente confundida a ambos, Duncan estaba tanto o más sonriente que ellos 2._

Si, Geoff lo logre –Respondió Duncan con una sonrisa enorme.

Pues, me encanta-dijo Geoff

Ehh? No entiendo- le dije

Chicos, será mucha molestia si nos dejan solos unos minutos?- dijo Duncan

Claro que no-_dijo Bridg mientras ella y Geoff se iban-_

Qué fue todo eso?-le pregunté_-_

Que fue que?-_me respondió mientras se hacia el lindo odio cuando hace eso! En realidad no pero ustedes me entienden_

Dah lo de tu y ellos(Bridgette y Geoff)-

Ah eso, es que yo le conté a Geoff que yo te amaba hace como unas 3 semanas y el se lo dijo a Bridg entonces ellos me ayudaron a conquistarte-

Tú…tú me amas?-_le pregunté un poco sorprendida-_

Si y tú?-

Que te responda esto..- _Dije besándole su preciosa boca con una enorme pasión, Wow 3 besos en una noche eso es un record._

...::::::αТЯαþαÐØS Єη ЄL ЄLЄ٧αÐØЯ:::::...

_Wow! Fueron 5 hojas! Increeiible creo qee es el fic más largo en mi vida xD_

_Qee weeba me dio entonces no esperen otro fiic como este!_

_Este fic va dedicado a 3 personas:_

_Fernanda Tello: es una de mis mejores amiigas,además es mi fan número 1 y me copia todo! Faroolaa xD_

_Andreea! : es mi MEJOR amiga de el mundo y la amoo3_

_MIREYA DXC : me caaes super bn amiga hehe graziiaz x tu idea dejame se lo diigo a mi co-productora aver qee pienza pero aun azii te amo amiigiz3_

_Feliices vacaciones a todos y tratare de actualizar mis fics lo más rapiido posible;D_

_Los amo chiicos!_

_Recuuerden dejar reviiew y seguirme en twitter! Yeah lo qiieren enviienme un MP y se los doii^^ si dejan Review:_

_*Les dare un Taco_

_*Se casarán con Justin Bieber^^ (si son chicos se casaran con Megan Fox a no ya se casó xD)_

_*Ganaran 10 pesos(qee? Me qede sin dinero)_

_*Les dedicare un cap de el fic qee actualize más rápido_

_*Llevaran a su casa a la muñeca de Selena Gomez(si llévenselas la odiio xD)_

_*Actualizare más rápido mis fics_

_*Ganará Alemania el mundial!_

_Ya sabeen dejen reviiewws^^_


End file.
